The invention relates to an energy-absorbing textile structure, in particular for use in vehicle construction, which has high-tensile yarns for absorbing force, and a method for producing the textile structure.
Energy-absorbing structures are currently substantially formed by metallic structures, which absorb energy by plastic deformation. However, these metallic structures have the drawback of a high weight in relation to the energy absorption. For this reason, there has already been a change to replacing the metallic structures by textile structures, which contain high-tensile fiber materials. These have high weight-specific energy absorption.
The energy-absorbing structures made of high-tensile textile materials are, however, not plastically deformed like the metallic materials, but if appropriate provision is not made, may abruptly fail at a random weak point without absorbing energy to a significant extent. For this reason, corresponding inputs of force are provided in these structures, by means of which a trigger mechanism is initiated, which ensures that the failure starts in a defined manner and progresses continuously.
These force input regions were implemented according to the prior art by changing the geometry of the base body, for example by weakening the wall thickness. This measure is relatively expensive, however, as this has to be carried out in a downstream processing step. A further disadvantage is that the geometric triggers no longer function reliably if other structural elements are attached in the force input region (for example the connection of longitudinal and transverse beams). In these cases, a remedy can only be provided by additional structural elements, which entail weight and additional costs.